Haunted
by Immortal Cavechick
Summary: In a story of betrayal Dominique has been traped in Malfoy Manor for over ten years. Never knowing who she really is. When she finally finds a way out she is told lies but will she fall in love with the lier? D&OC (a bit of a Romeo and Juliet theme)
1. God Save Me

Hello y'all. I took this from the Evanescence song "Haunted". It is the story behind the song but now I have changed it.

Enjoy.

………………………………..

A little girl around 8 or 9 in a little white Easter dress is walking down a neighborhood street bouncing a little red ball. As she approaches an obviously deserted large house with a sinister demeanor, her attention moves from the ball to the house. Not paying attention to her bouncing, the ball hits the curb and ricochets toward the house. As she chases the little red ball toward the house, the ball picks up unnatural momentum and bounces right into the huge gaping front door. The little girl pauses for a moment, looks up at the house which now appears to be staring down at her, and cautiously enters the house in search of her little red ball. As she slowly walks into the atrium, she surveys the decaying mess that once was obviously a beautiful mansion. She becomes mesmerized by the exquisite detail of every inch of the banister winding up the seemingly endless staircase in front of her. Suddenly her thoughts are broken by a horrifying commotion. She whips around to run out the front door, but finds only a blank wall where the door once stood. Frightened, she runs down the first hallway she sees, trying desperately to find a way out, but with every turn the world behind her changes, bending to the will of the house, so that even finding a path back to the atrium where she began becomes impossible. Terrified, the little girl sinks into a corner, puts her head in her hands, and weeps.

10 years later...

The little girl wakes up in a panic, now a young woman... dirty, scarred. She's now clothed in black pants, work boots, and a black wife beater. Her skin is pale and dirty. Sun has not graced her flesh in over a decade. She wakes to find a meal placed on a dirty silver tray before her, just enough to sustain life, just like every morning before. Placed there by a figure she can only see in passing, around a corner, walking through a door... a figure that has become her only friend, and her only hate. Her entire existence has become nothing but to hunt and destroy this shadow that keeps her here. As she hunts him relentlessly day after day, she becomes lost in the dichotomy of her being. This thing that keeps her here, this person that repeatedly rapes her mind and watches her when she sleeps, has become her only friend. For is this person left, she would cease to exist. For she live only to kill him. But lives only FOR him. Every day the house changes around her, so that every day she wakes in a foreign land. The only constant... is him. She hears his heart beating, she smells him, she can only think of finding him, but he is also the only thing she knows of love.

(A/N: none of that was mine. You can get that at The rest of my story is all mine! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

…….

Dominique Lynn-Marie Jones-Lay had always been a witch but her parents never told her. Her parents had been ex-Death Eaters. But seven years after the Potters where killed the Jones-Lay's betrayed Voldemort and went into hiding. That did no good. The killed Dominique's parents when she had gone on that fateful walk.

Voldemort wanted all of the Jones-Lays out of the picture so he set up a little trap for the young girl. So she would forever suffer the way he had. To be lost in a place you can't get out of. To scared and to find no place of comfort.

Voldemort ordered the Malfoy's to keep her in a place of forgetfulness.

………………………….

Please review and maybe I will write more. Lol…


	2. This Isn't Right

Well I'm back! This chapter is for my friend Shelly/Canada! 'Cause you wouldn't stop bothering me about it so I finally got my ghetto bum up and did something about it! And I would like everyone to know…. I LOVE PUDDING!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…. My mommy told me so….. Wait…. No I don't ….. My mommy said I ruled the world not Harry Potter…. My bad…. BOW DONW TO ME FOOLISH MORTALS!

………………………………

Dominique woke up like every other day. The silver plate was there waiting for her to eat. She sighed.

'Is this where I am doomed to spend the rest of my life?' she thought. Long ago she lost hope of getting out of this place. It was never meant to happen; her coming here. Her mother had told her not to wonder off. Now she was forever lost. Where was her mother now? Laughing with her father? Talking to a new child that was made to replace her? Would they even recognize her if she walked into their house? More important would she recognize them?

"What a hell hole," Dominique said aloud. Her own voice made her jump. She had not heard it in so long. There was no one to talk to out here. Not even a rat. She had to be the loneliest person alive… was she even alive any more? Did this count as being alive? She sure didn't fell it. Would she ever be again?

"STOP WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS!" she screamed to the ceiling above her. (A/N: or maybe to the writer…)

Dominique was tired; tired of everything. She got up and walked the way that the figure had gone. Then she saw something out of the ordinary. The mold covered rug had a corner turned up.

'That's never happened before,' she thought and pulled up the rest.

She gasped.

There on the floor was a trap door. It wasn't very big. Only large enough to squeeze a small adult. It was complete with a gold handle. She pulled on it and opened the little door. Dominique looked down but only saw black.

'I have nothing to lose,' she thought and with that slowly went down where darkness swallowed her.

She ended up in a long hallway with many doors. She opened the one to her imitate left. It was a bathroom. She had not come across a bathroom in over a month. The room was done in bright reds and pinks and it was huge. Even bigger than her old room at her parent's house. She looked around. It had one toilet, a stand up shower, three sinks, and a tub that you could swim in. Dominique shut the door and looked in the full size mirror. Her hair was the same color black as her boots. She was very skinny from malnourishment. But her eyes remained beautiful. They where blue but the design of it made them look like snake skin. (A/N: my friend DJ really does have that kind of eyes and they are wicked awesome!)

Slowly she undressed and ran a hot bath. She got in and washed away the muck that had formed over her skin. She soaked in the water for over an hour, by then the water had gotten cold, and got out and dressed in her nasty looking clothes. Dominique looked in the cabinets that surrounded the sinks. She found a brush and put her hair in a neat pony tail.

She made sure every thing was in the same place as she had found it and left the room. Then walk again down the hallway she was in before. She was a little confused. Every time she left a room her surroundings always changed, not this time. Every thing was the same as she had gone in. And now everything was not filthy, but extremely clean.

'This isn't right,' Dominique thought. 'Something's wrong.'

She suddenly got really scared. This is all wrong. She began to run down the hallways waiting for everything to change but it didn't. She ran faster and faster trying to get away from every thing that was wrong. She couldn't get away from it.

Then she crashed it to something and fell flat on her back.

"Watch where you're going," a cold voice said above her.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'this is the end.'

The cold hand reached down for her and every thing went black.

…………………

Well, there is my next chapter. Now you can bow down to me or parish! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!

Draco: (smacks Cavechick on the head with something shiny) SHUT UP! THE REVIEWERS ARNT GOING TO BOW DOWN TO YOU!

Cavechick: (smiles evilly) oh yes they will.

Draco: Really how?

Cavechick: I have a picture of all their grandmothers' feet!

Draco: (gasp) nothing is worse than old people feet! You better bow down to her and review before she does something wild!

Cavechick: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BECAUSE I'M EVIL! DON'T DOUBT IT! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! MWAHAHA-(suddenly falls asleep)

Draco: Well…. That was weird…. I need more rum if I'm going to stay with this crazed fan for the rest of my life….. SOME ONE HELP ME!


	3. And It Begins

Hello mortals. How is life? Good, I hope your suffering. My Chemical Romance is great! I love their song "Helena" (I'm listing to it right now!).

Draco: Well that's not very nice.

Cavechick: WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE THE KITTY LITTER BOX?

Draco: You don't even have a cat. Are you okay?

Cavechick: (holds head) I'm still a little drunk from drinking AMP (some sort of energy drink like Red Bull). Good stuff.

Draco: You where really out of it… you where saying shit like "Wigs make good kangaroos" and shit like that… how much did you have?

Cavechick: One shot… .

Draco: (shakes head) just go on with the story.

Cavechick: Yes master…

…………………………………………………………….

Last chapter:

Then she crashed it to something and fell flat on her back.

"Watch where you're going," a cold voice said above her.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'this is the end.'

The cold hand reached down for her and every thing went black.

…………………………………………………………………

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy turned to his son, "I would like to continue this argument but I must leave to… to do work."

Draco's cheeks began to flush with anger. His father never listened to him. It wouldn't matter if Draco was dying, he still wouldn't hear him. Maybe if Lucius was listening he would realize that Draco wasn't arguing, he was asking is father if he could go out to Diagon Alley to see if any new brooms had come in.

Lucius got up from his office chair and walked out of the room up the stairs and through a trap door. Draco had been forbidden to go even near that door for as long as he can remember, but his father had told him about it once… when he was drunk. Lucius had said that there was a traitor that lived there who had to be punished for all the wrong they had done. He had also mentioned parts of the story behind it and the woman's (well really a girl but Draco always assumed that a person like that must be older) name was Dominique Jones-Lay. That the Jones-Lays where nothing but trouble, they had caused the Dark Lord many problems with trying to come back with the power he wanted.

Draco sighed and walked out. He heard Lucius walk back down the stairs and back into his office where he slammed the door. Draco first looked at the office door then to the stairs then back at the office door. He slowly walked to the stairs, making sure he didn't step on a loose board to attract his father attention. Even more slowly he walked up the stairs and eased the trap door open.

He looked around. Draco was in a hallway unlike the rest of the Manor. This place was covered in dirt and dust. Every thing had a gray tent to it. It looked like no one had cleaned it in over ten years, if not longer. Why would the "Traitor" live HERE? You would think that if you where cunning enough to betray the Dark Lord you would live in a better place then this.

Draco climbed out of the trap door and walked calmly down the hall. He looked around the corner and saw a girl, no older than him, lying on the floor. His first reaction was to go running to the girl, to make sure she was okay and to warn her about the "Traitor" who lived here. But he realized three things about this plan. One: that would be very childish to run to someone like that. Two: It's very un-Malfoy-ish to warn anyone about anything. And three: this could very well be the "Traitor". His father never told him how old the person was or if they where immortal to keep the same age forever.

The girl stirred on the floor, quickly Draco left the way he came and went through the trap door. He took off with a run and went straight to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about this. Was this girl really the "Traitor"?

'She seemed so… small, weak even,' thought Draco. 'How could someone like that even dare to double cross the Dark Lord?' (A/N: I'm have such a hard time writing Dark Lord without putting "Chuckles the Silly Piggy" behind it! . )

After about an hour Draco got, some how, Closter phobic in his own room, which by the way was the size of, like, a small business. He walked out of his bedroom and started down the hallway to see if he could talk to his father again or get a hold on his mother, who was getting ready to visit his grandmother.

He was deep in thought about what was he going to do for that whole two weeks he was forced to be alone with his father when he bumped into someone.

'Damn servants,' he thought, 'always getting in the way.'

"Watch where you're going," he said coldly.

Draco looked down to see the same girl that he saw earlier through the trap door, right in front of him. Her piercing blue eyes looked right into his. He had to say that he was slightly shocked to see that behind her eyes he could see death. Her soul had died long ago and in many ways she was only a shell of a body.

She fell to the floor and all went dark. Draco picked her up and brought her back to his room. He placed her on his bed and lightly shook her. After he got her to talk he would take her to his father. Maybe then Lucius would finally listen to him, if he brought the escaped "Traitor" to his father.

'Kinda funny that I have to bring my father a prisoner just to get him to listen to me,' thought Draco.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Are you Dominique Jones-Lay?" Draco asked.

She looked at him with blank eyes, "Yes, how do you know me?"

"I need to ask you a few questions," he said.

"Qu-Questions?" she stuttered.

She hadn't talked to anyone in so long… she almost forgot what conversation was like. The boy in front of her was pale and had white-blonde hair. He had dull grey eyes, which withheld only coldness, stared right at her as if they where looking right through her. His face was made up of sharp angles and smooth skin. He was clad in some sort of foreign clothing that Dominique had never seen. But just by the looks of it she could tell that it was very expensive. It was mostly in a navy blue that made his eyes look darker then they really where.

"First," she gathered her courage, "what is your name?"

Draco thought about this… how could the "Traitor" not know his whole family? She HAD been living in their house. "My name is Draco."

Dominique looked puzzled, "Just Draco?"

Now he really was confused. It seemed she was playing stupid with him, who could live in some one's house and not even know their name.

"We will just keep it Draco for right now," he said. He needed answers right now, if he told her his name she might not feel like telling him the things he wanted. She nodded.

"How did you get here, Dominique?" he asked as nicely as he could.

Dominique looked down at her hands, they where sitting pretty close and it was making her nervous. "I don't really know. One day I was playing outside and the ball got away from me and went into the house. I went to go get it and when I turned to get out the house morphed and consumed me. It didn't want to let go of me."

Draco couldn't make any sense of this, and Dominique knew it but she didn't know how else to explain it. She had been in a trance for so long it was hard to let go.

Draco raised an eye brow, "Are you saying the house "ate" you?"

"Yes."

He frowned, "Houses can't change. Maybe you where imagining it."

She shook her head, "I was to the bound to the will of the house and to the man."

"What man?"

"THE man. He kept me here for so long," her hands began to shake with rage. "He wouldn't let me go. I was trapped here and he kept me alive when I wanted to die. I have nothing now."

"Who was the man?"

"The only one I have ever hated and the only one I have ever loved," she said plainly.

"How old are you?" it was a little silly for someone her age to thing a house "ate" her.

"I don't know," she said bluntly.

"You don't know how old you are?" his brows frowned.

"I have been here ever sense I was 8 when I was imprisoned here."

"Eight?" he nearly shouted.

She winced, "Yes, it's most likely been, maybe, ten years."

'She's my age then,' he thought.

"Then your eighteen," he said. "You have missed out on a lot of things in your life."

"I have no life, now," she said. "Look, I'm really tired. I don't want to talk any more, if that's okay with you."

Draco sighed, "Sure."

She looked at him again, "Please don't make me go back! I don't want to return to that place."

He thought about it. 'Maybe if I let her sleep she will have more information about betraying the Dark Lord.'

"Okay," Draco said, "there is a room next door that you can stay in. But you can't come out of it until I say you can."

She nodded her head. Draco took her to the next room. Dominique gasped. The room was clean and was completely done in red. There was a four poster bed, with red silk netting around it. And out the window was a large balcony with wicker chairs. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"I'll come back for you later," Draco said and left the dazed girl in the room and went to his own.

"Maybe I'll be happy for once," Dominique said out loud.

She couldn't be more wrong.

…………………………………………………..

Well I hope you're happy 'cause this chapter seriously took me three days because of my stupid little brother!

Draco: Review for us and she will give you cheesecake or cookies of your choice! (under breath) and maybe you can help me bust out of here… I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!

Cavechick: Shut up! (hits him over the head with peanut butter blob)

Draco: ooooo peanut butter (passes out from peanut butter impact)


End file.
